


1st Day of Christmas: Ron and Hermione

by pygmy_puffy



Series: The 10 Days of Weasley Jumpers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holiday Sweaters, Holidays, Knitting, Weasley Jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: Molly Weasley has always given her all to the ones she loves.  This Christmas, they want to surprise her with something special and meaningful: they've all learned to knit.  Throughout this holiday season, you can follow as Molly's loved ones each knit her a jumper and enjoy the coziest time of year.





	1st Day of Christmas: Ron and Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

When Ron came home from work, the apartment was plunged in darkness, save for a tiny sliver of light coming through the cracked door of their bedroom.  
  
He opened up to find a frustrated Hermione sitting on their bed, tangled up in yarn.  
  
“This isn’t possible! I’ve learned this in primary school, I should remember how to knit!” she exclaimed, tugging on loose strands, only making a worse mess.  
  
“Why don’t you use a knitting spell?”  
  
“It makes nicer jumpers, the Muggle way,” Hermione replied looking down at her work so far. “I just want to make something special for Molly. She’s given us so much.”  
  
Ron sat down in the space beside her on the bed and gently pried the knitting out of her hands.  
  
“Here, let me show you. Mum taught me the Muggle way before I could use magic.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for following along <333 all the pieces will be tagged as #10daysofweasleyjumpers on [tumblr](https://www.pygmy-puffy.tumblr.com) (tag not currently working.... -____- ) and twitter - happy holidays !!


End file.
